victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Papes's House
Piper Papes's Home NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Piper's address is 9786 River Road, Hollywood Hills CA. Living in the house along with Piper are her father and sister ( on weekends). Welcome=Welcome to the Papes Family household! Click a tab to see the residents of this house. |-| William='William Papes' William Papes is the father of Piper and Opal Papes. |-| Opal='Opal Papes' Opal Papes is the oldest daughter in the family. |-| Piper='Piper Papes' Hi everyone! I'm Piper. Here you can learn anything and everything about me! My theslap profile is here. Background I was born on January second, 1997, at 4:15 AM. When I was five, I started to get into acting. But my family (minus my mom, my dad, and my sister.) wasn't very supportive. My grandmother always said that being an actress was unrealistic and that I should focus on going to college and getting a job, and for a while I actally believed her. In 9th grade I auditioned at my old school for the big spring showcase.I got the lead rule as the queen bee (childish, I know). Everytime we rehearsed my acting teacher would tell me that I was a nautral, and that i desevered to be the leading lady.On the night of the bigh spring showcase, I decided to look out the side of the curtins, and I realized how many people where attending, and I became so nervous I started to shake. Before I knew it, it was my time to go on. There I was, standing in the middle of the stage, frozen, like a statue. but then something told me to start doing something, anything, so I started saying my lines. When I finished everyone was cheering. at the end of the night my drama teacher talk to my parents about sending me to Hollywood Arts High School, and here I am today. Appearance *Hair color: Black/brown *Eye Color:Brown *Traidmark: My weirdness I have curly/wavy brown/black hair. I sometimes straighten it, but only for plays and stuff. I usually wear my ahir in my face, I love bangs so, yeah. Plus the hair hides my fat cheeks. I have brown eyes, but I sometimes wear red contacts just for fun. I also wear glasses, well, when I'm not wearing contacts. My style consist of uh...jeans....shirts...and uh random stuff I find at stores. So, it's really random, like me. Family 'Opal Papes' Opal Papes Is my older sister. She's 17 and also goes to Hollywood Arts High School.She is like my best friend, she showed me around the school when I first joined and has been by my side my whole life. If it wasn't for her Hollywood Arts would be like a prison. She is seriously my best friend, like i can tell her anything, and I tell her everything. I LOVE her to death, sisters forever. 'William Papes' Willam papes is my father. I don't really know him that well, he was in the army until I was 14, so we don't have much of a relationship. He's helped a lot though, and he really supports me. I just wish I was more of daddys little girl. We never really talk, ro do anything together. 'Sarah Papes' If it wasn't for my mom, I wouldn't be so interested in the arts. She's helped me through everything,and is a great mom. Sure sometimes she doesn't always understand me, she's kind of stuck in the 90's. She's still awesome though, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be into acting so, I should really say thank you. Personality It really depends on my mood. One day I'm SUPER 'shy, and the next, you can't get me to shut up. I'm usually random,and kinda awkward, and I march to the beat of my own drum. .Most people say that i'm pretty out going.I have a New York accent. I don't know why though, I'm from CA. I'm pretty weird, and dare I say it, a bit of a know-it-all. I can sometimes freak out over the simplest things (like waking up late, burning my eggs, etc, etc,etc).But most of the time I'm pretty easy going. I tend to say hon a lot, which can annoy people. I can be pretty sassy, and I sometimes talk back. I've very unpredictable. Relationships with other characters 'Tori Vega I don't really know Tori that well, she seems like a really nice girl though. The only times we ever talk are when Sikowitz pairs us up together, other than that, we just see each other passing in the hall. 'Trina Vega' Okay, I would say I'm pretty good friends with Trina, sure she can sometimes be self-centered, and kinda weird. But she's still a good friend, 'Beck Oliver' Beck's a nice guy. He helps me with my acting, and uh, I help him with his sewing JK. I would say we're pretty good friends. 'Robbie Shapiro' Robbie was one of my frist friends at HA.He's super nice, I don't understand why girls kinda..hate him. But whatever, he's a great friend and I wouldn't trade him for anything. He alwasy helps we out with my homework, Don't tell him I said this, but I think he's kinda cute :P. 'Jade West' I don't usually hang out with Jade. The only times we really interact is when we walk past each other.Most people say she's mean though. 'Andre Harris' Andre's one awesome dude. Though we don't hang out much, when we do we always end up laughing and just making music. He's really talented, and will one day be a great musisian. 'Cat Valentine. ' Cat, oh Cat. This girl unpredictable. Like really unpredictable.I love her though. She's a great singer and an awesome friend. Though I wouldn't suggest making plans with her, she'll probably just forget them XD. Other Characters Emily Bailey Ahh, I love Emily, she's so nice, and sweet, and calm, and awesome, and smart, and just flat out awesome. She was one of the first people I met at HA, and is one of my best friends. Whenever we get together, we just have nothing but fun. I don't know how I met such an awesome girl, but I did XD. I love you Em ♥ Anthony Martiano Ahh, Tony. I love ya bro ♥. Anthony and I met a loooooong time ago. He's always been a very good friend of mine. Like, when we get together, we just laugh, non-stop, and we're always pulling pranks on the teachers. He's just a fun guy, I'm so glad we're friends Liam Cook Wyatt Albright Charlotte Jones Mary Grace York Priscilla Richardson Denise Wilson Triva *My favorite color is black *I LOOOOVE comic books *I'm a bit of a tomboy *I should wear glasses but I wear contacts instead *My favorite singer is Alanis Morissette *My favorite band is Slipknot *I joke...a lot... *I have an older sister *I love singing *I like drawing , but prefer acting *I have a tattoo on my wrist *I have a fake nosering that I like to sometimes wear *I'm half Hispanic, half white. BOO YAH DIFFERENT RACES. *I am the baby of the family *I looove Power Rangers ♥ What I, the Portrayer, Has to Say Hailloooo, I'm Reffy (Ms. reference),and here are a couple notes I have on portraying Piper.Yes, she's very upbeat, and cracks jokes a lot, and is just a lovable person. But there are a couple things about Piper that you don't get to see, like, why does she have trouble saying that she's in a relationship?Why isn't she very close with her father? What is she really thinking about when she's sitting in a corner by herself? ' ---- '''Piper is pretty much based off of me. But, the side of me that most people get to see. ' ---- '''Piper has issues with relationships. When she was 8, he father just came home from war, and she was really hoping that they could be a real family now. But that's not what she got. Slowly it seemed like her parents would fight more, and more, usually about stupid stuff, but everyone knew that it meant something else. When Piper turned 13, her parents announced that they were getting a divorce. That night she convinced herself that relationships weren't meant to last,and that should never let herself get hurt. But now she's dating Wyatt, and she's still afraid of getting hurt. ---- Piper lives with her father. At first, she didn't like the idea of living with her father, while Opal lives with her mom, and spends weekends at her fathers house. For a while, she hated her father. She that he was the cause of the divorce, that he kept making her mom angry. But, after a while, she realized that he was just hurt, and so was her mother. And that she shouldn't blame everyone just because her parents marriage didn't work out. Now, Piper is 15, and trying to start a relationship with her father, but she's scared that it's too late. ''' ---- '''As I have stated before, Piper is dating Wyatt Albright. But, she's afraid to tell him how she really feels. He knows that she likes him, but, really, Piper loves him to death. But she's afraid that he doesn't love her back, (which he does BTW XD) and if he doesn't love her back, then she would just end up hurt. Which, she is afraid of (which I have stated before). ---- Piper is probably my favorite character to portray. She's just one of those characters that you can relate to, and that's why I love her. ' Entrance=Um, here's the door. |-| Kitchen='Kitchen This is where I eat breakfast and dinner everyday. |-| Living Room='Living Room' This is where we all come together to...watch TV. |-| William's room='Williams Bedroom' This is where, my father, William sleeps. |-| Opal's room='Opal's Bedroom' This is where Opals sleeps, when she spends the weekends with us. |-| My room='Piper's Bedroom' And last but not least, my bedroom. Well thanks for visting my house, I hope you liked it! Category:Locations Category:Content Category:Houses Category:Piper Papes